Amitier particulière
by Sweela
Summary: *Marathon prompt* Albus savait que sa destiné était d’être avec Scorpius. Il l’avait su dès leur première rencontre au chemin de travers. Ils n'étaient que des amis, mais tous les deux voulaient plus... As/S


**Prompts lancé par Heera :** "- C'est ma couette.  
- je sais.  
-C'est ma couette.  
- je sais. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu en prends une autre ou si tu me rejoints. " par Heera

«**Rating :** PG-13  
**2 mots : **Albus/Scorpus

**Fandom : **Harry Potter**  
Titre : **Amitié particulière

Albus savait que sa destiné était d'être avec Scorpius. Il l'avait su dès leur première rencontre au chemin de travers. Comme il l'avait fait avec Teddy et James avant lui, Harry Potter avait tenu à magasiner le matériel scolaire seul pour la première rentrer. Ginny s'occupait, avec Lily, d'acheter le nécessaire pour James. Le survivant en profita pour raconter à son fils cadet sa propre entrer à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Cette journée seul avec son fils lui permit aussi de lui remettre un cadeau très précieux.

« Un vieux parchemin vierge? » fit Albus, déçu en ouvrant la boite. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec cela? »

« Ce vieux parchemin comme tu dis, m'as été très utile à Poudlard. Vois-tu Albus, il s'agit en fait d'une carte très détailler de l'école, avec tous les passages secret et leurs mots de passe, qui n'est accessible que si l'on connaît le code secret. » Et Harry ponta sa baguette magique sur le parchemin. « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Et sous les yeux surpris du petit garçon, le schéma de Poudlard apparu devant lui. Il remarqua bien vite un petit point qui faisait les cents pas dans un bureau. Une petite étiquette indiquait : Caroline Cummings.

« Chaque personne présente dans l'école se trouve sur la carte. C'est très utile pour éviter les professeurs après un méfait. Mais ne dit pas à ta mère ce que je viens de te dire. Elle me tuerait de t'encourager à faire des bêtises. Méfait accompli » fit-il afin de fermer la carte.

Avec prudence, le gamin prit la carde, la remis dans sa boite et la plaça en sécurité dans sa poche. D'une intelligence vive, le petit garçon savait que cette carte était très importante à son père et il se promis d'y faire très attention.

« Bon maintenant, allons t'acheter ta première baguette. »

Le père et le fils se rendirent donc chez Ollivander. Le vieil homme avait prit sa retraite bien des années auparavant et Harry n'était pas sur qu'il soit encore vivant, mais il avait été remplacé par son plus jeune frère.

« Alors je vois que c'est maintenant ton tour d'acheter ta première baguette. » dit l'homme en se mettant à la hauteur du gamin. Intimidé, ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Alors voyons voir ce que j'ai pour toi. » Il fouilla dans ses boites. « Essayons celle-ci; 25 cm, bois de cèdre avec deux cheveux de vélane »

Cette première baguette brisa une vitre. La seconde faillit brûler les cheveux du pauvre homme. Mais lorsque le jeune Albus prit la troisième, une magnifique baguette en bois de rose, 23 cm contenant l'écaille d'une dragonne, quelque chose de magique se produisit. Des fils doré et argenté sortir de la baguette pour aller entourer un autre garçon de onze ans qui venait d'entrer, un petit blond au nez retrousser en une expression snob qui amusa Albus.

« Et bien je crois que la baguette à choisit son maître. » déclara le sorcier alors qu'Harry fixait le père du blond. On pouvait sentir la tension ainsi le marchant se dépêcha d'emballer la baguette et de la tendre au gamin. « Ce fera 10 gallions. »

La transaction terminer, les deux Potter quittèrent la pièce. Alors que le père ignora complètement les Malefoy, le jeune Albus ne pouvais détaché ses yeux de la silhouette de Scorpius.

« Voyons voir quel genre de baguette ira au petit Malefoy que voici. »

Incertain, le jeune garçon prit la baguette qui lui était tendu. Immédiatement, il sentit des étincelles lui parcourir le bras et bientôt, le même phénomène qu'avec Albus se produisit. Les fils se perdirent dans l'espace.

Drago paya les dix gallions et partit. Rester seul dans le magasins, le sorcier parlant dans le vide : « Surprenant, vraiment surprenant. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait au chemin de traverse, il venait de vendre une baguette jumelle. À moins de 10 minutes d'intervalle. La seule différence entre les deux baguettes était la provenance de l'écaille. Si l'une venait d'une dragonne, celle de Malefoy venait du dragon compagnon de la dragonne. Comme tout marchand de baguette, il connaissait la légende qui disait que lorsque les âmes sœurs du monde se partageait souvent une baguette comme celle-là. Ce rendant compte de la stupidité de la situation, Alfred secoua la tête. _Ce n'est qu'une légende après tout. Un Malefoy et un Potter ensemble, deux garçons de sursoit. C'est ridicule. Tu deviens vieux mon Alfred._

Dans la librairie, alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche de ses livres, Albus n'arrêtait pas de penser au jeune Malefoy. Le petit garçon connaissant très bien la haine des Potter envers les Malefoy et inversement, mais malgré cela, il avait très envi de devenir ami avec ce petit aristocrate qu'il avait rencontrer.

« Papa? » demanda Albus en prenant son courage à deux mains « Est-ce que je suis obligé de détester Malefoy? »

Harry regarda son fils, surprit par la demande. C'était une question délicate, ainsi il prit son temps avant de répondre. « Tu n'es pas obligé de détester qui que ce soit. Tu pourras te faire toi même une idée rendu à Poudlard. » En disant cela, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Harry avait fait bien plus que de rassurer son fils. Il lui avait donné l'autorisation d'apprécier, d'aimer l'autre garçon. Et lorsque Scorpius entra à son tour dans la boutique, Albus eut la sensation que c'était d'amour qu'il s'agissait.

_*_

Les deux garçons avaient maintenant 13 ans. Pour la première fois, Scorpius passait une semaine au manoir Potter. Ses parents avaient un voyage pour leurs 15 ans de mariage et bien qu'il fut invité, le jeune garçon préférait de loin passé une partit des vacances avec son meilleur ami. Pour l'occasion, Harry avait fait apparaître un deuxième lit qu'il avait placé près du lit de son fils. Ainsi, les deux amis pourraient tranquillement le soir avant de se coucher.

« C'est ma couette. » fit Scorpius.  
«Je sais »  
«C'est ma couette.»  
«Je sais. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu en prends une autre ou si tu me rejoints. »

Scorpius n'hésita pas longtemps et alla rejoindre son ami sous la couette. Chuchotant jusqu'aux petites heures, ils finirent par s'endormir, coller l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain lorsque Ginny vint réveiller les deux garçons, elle resta un instant à regarder le portrait qu'ils formaient.

Lors qu'ils eurent 14 ans, ce fut deux semaines que Scorpius passa chez les Potter. Le premier soir, le même schéma se produit. Albus lui vola sa couverture et Scorpius se retrouva à dormir dans les bras d'Albus.

À 15 ans, ce fut au tour d'Albus de venir passer les vacances au manoirs Malefoy. Le premier soir, lorsque Albus refit le même manège, Scorpius alla plutôt se chercher une autre couverture, arguant qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour dormir ensemble comme cela. Mais malgré cela, Scorpius se retrouva tout de même dans le lit d'Albus. Cette année là, Scorpius sentit quelque chose de dure et chaux contre sa cuisse lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il n'osa pas bouger, non pas pour éviter le réveille, mais surtout pour qu'Albus ne puisse pas sentir l'état dans lequel lui-même se trouvait.

À 16 ans, les choses changèrent encore et Scorpius retourna chez Albus. Cette fois-ci, il refusa d'aller dormir dans son lit, mais contrairement à l'été précédent, il se força à rester dans son lit. La situation blessa fortement Albus, mais Scorpius ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occuper qu'il était à essayer de se convaincre que c'était mal. La deuxième nuit, Scorpius poussa l'audace jusqu'à demander à dormir dans une autre chambre. Cette fois-ci, il vit bien qu'il blessait son ami, mais il préférait cela à ce que ce dernier l'entende gémir son prénom pendant son sommeil. À la fin de la semaine, Albus était tellement triste qu'il dit à peine au revoir à son ami avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ce soir-là, Harry se décida à avoir une discussion avec son plus jeune fils. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu parler d'une dispute entre eux depuis la première année. Et voilà qu'en une semaine, ils n'avaient fait que cela. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son Serpentard préféré, il le trouva couché sur le ventre, le visage enfouis dans son oreiller.

« Albus? » demanda-t-il doucement. Aucune réponse. Il se rapprocha un peu et mis un main sur l'épaule de son fils alors qu'il s'assoyait sur le lit. « Albus? Ça va? » Soudainement, il se retrouva avec son fils en pleurs dans ses bras. Serrant le corps tremblant de son fils contre le sien, lui caressant les cheveux en lui murmurant des _'chut'_ réconfortant. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour l'instant. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils dans cet état, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dans cet état là. À part peut-être Lily au début de l'été lorsque son sont premier petit copain l'avait laisser et c'était Ginny qui s'en était occupé. Penser à Lily fut comme une révélation et il comprit que la tristesse de son fils était du à une peine d'amour. C'était la seule explication possible. Et peux importe comment il tournait la situation dans sa tête, il n'en venait qu'à une seule conclusion. Son fils était amoureux du jeune Malefoy. Et comme Lily et Dustin, ils avaient rompu.

Avec deux doigts, Harry força son fils à le regarder dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Vous avez rompu? »

Albus regarda son père avec des yeux interrogateurs, surprit que ce dernier est comprit qu'il avait le cœur brisé à cause de Scorpius, et soudainement, il se remis à pleurer. Pendant un instant, il ne fut capable que de faire non de la tête. Lorsqu'il fut enfin un peu calmé, il réussit à dire : «Il me déteste. »

Cela sonnait comme une affirmation, mais Harry préféra s'en assurer. « C'est lui qui t'as dit ça? »

« Non »

« Alors comment le sais-tu? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a demander à changer de chambre? Il s'est rendu compte que je fantasmais sur lui et maintenant il me déteste. »

« Ne dit pas de connerie, Al. Si ça se trouve, il ne sait même pas rendu compte qu'il te blessait. » Harry réfléchis un instant. « Demain, nous irons chez les Malefoy et tu lui demandera toi-même. »

« Et s'il me déteste vraiment? »

« Et bien je me vengerais sur son père. »

La phrase, lancé avec sérieux, décrocha un sourire à Albus. « Je crois que je vais me coucher. Peux-tu dire à maman que je ne souperais pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas très faim. »

« D'accord. » Harry embrassa son fils sur le front en lui caressant une nouvelle fois les cheveux. « Je t'aime. »

Et Albus s'endormi, un faible sourit aux lèvres. Au moins son père ne le détestait pas.

Scorpius lui ne s'endormis pas aussi facilement ce soir là. Il se tourna dans son lit pendant des heures, réfléchissant à la situation. Il était amoureux d'Albus et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'aristocrate confiant fit place à un gamin apeurer par des sentiments trop grands pour lui. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait sentir les mains d'Albus sur lui, son corps contre le siens lorsqu'ils dormaient, son regard sur lui. Les yeux fermer, chacun des petits gestes innocents du quotidien devenait sexuels. Le blond décida de se lever pour aller prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il y rencontra sa mère en chemise de nuit. La femme avait eut la même idée que son fils. Voyant les yeux rougis et fatigué de son fils, elle le força à s'assoire à table.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe chéri? »

« Rien maman. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à dormir. »

« Scorpius. » dit-elle d'autorité, sachant très bien que son fils ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

Il allait lui servir la même explication, mais au dernier moment, il avisa qu'une partie de la vérité aurait plus d'effet.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

« oh… Premiers amours. »

« Première peine d'amour surtout. »

« Ce n'est pas réciproque c'est ça? » lui demanda-t-elle, compréhensive. « Tu lui a demander au moins? »

« je.. »

« Scorpius chéri, tu dois au moins lui demander. »

« Mais maman, je sais qu'i.. qu'elle ne m'aime pas. »

« On est jamais sur de quoique ce soit dans la vie. Demain, demande lui. Tu en aurais le cœur net. »

Scorpius sourit à sa mère, fort de sa nouvelle décision d'en parler à Albus le lendemain. Astoria regarda son fils retourner dans sa chambre plus serein et sourit. Drago ne sera pas content d'apprendre qu'il aurait un Potter comme gendre. Depuis qu'Astoria lui avait parler de ses doutes concernant l'orientation sexuelle de leurs fils, ce dernier l'avait prit avec un calme surprenant.

« Tant qu'il ne finit pas avec se satané Potter, il peut bien sortir avec qui il veut. » avait-il alors dit.

La suite allait s'avérer intéressante.

Fin


End file.
